Forrest Baker
40px|right|link=:Category:Neutrals|Neutral |image=file:Forrest Baker.png |caption= |story=Rapunzel, Little Red Riding Hood, Jack and the Beanstalk |role=Rapunzel's Father, the Baker, and that one guy who buys the cow |powerfulqualities=Kind, Curious, Compassionate |age=16 |alignment= |roommate=Loup Crieur |heartsdesire="I really just want to find a way to have all the good parts of my destiny, and none of the bad stuff, though I know that's not likely to happen." |magictouch=“I’m extremely lucky. Like, extremely, extremely! It may not end up being until the very last minute but if I need something, I can always find it!” |romancestatus="At the moment, no one, though I am open to the idea of a relationship!" |cursesmoment=“While I might be extremely lucky in finding things, I never find them until the very last moment before I need it, which is horribly inconvenient!” |favsubject=“Cooking Class-ic. The one good thing about my fate is how I get to do the one thing I love more than anything else in the world for the rest of my life: baking!” |leastfavsubject=“Geografairy. Maps never really show you where you need to end up! I like to leave it all up to luck!” |bffea="I haven't had many friends growing up, but now that I'm here at Ever After High I have so many friends like my roommate Loup Crieur, and people like Polly Pea and Electra Febe, although I wish they'd stop fighting with each other sometimes." }} Shy, kind, and overall a good friend, are good ways to describe Forrest. As the son of a truly broken man, this young boy has had a lot thrust onto his shoulders at a young age, but is still always there to lend a shoulder when someone needs it. He is wallpacapaca's third character on the wiki. Biography Personality Forrest is a quiet boy who is always there to lend a shoulder to lean on. Having grown up in a less than happy environment, Forrest never wants to push his worries onto others. He always seems bright and happy, even if inside he's anything but. Growing up he never had many friends. His father wouldn't let him outside to play much, which didn't matter because he never had time, always working in his family's bakery. Now that he can go out, being away at boarding school, he's making the most of his time and trying his best to be a good friend to anyone who needs it. Yet, he still finds himself relapsing into his darker emotions at times. He's very easily manipulated, and even when he figures it out, he has trouble fighting back. He's often found baking to help cope with some of his anxiety, so if you can't find him in his room, he's likely in the school's kitchen whipping up a special treat! Appearance The easiest way to describe Forrest's aesthetic is green. Perhaps it's luck of the name sake, or perhaps it's the earthy and forested cottage he grew up in, but earthy tones, especially greens, seem to suit him. Maybe it's that he has natural green hair, but really who knows? He would probably describe his style as hipster chic. He typically wears sweaters and jeans, as well as some type of hat, notably beanies. That said, he is willing to branch out of that style, if it suits him. He likes the way he dresses because he feels he can hide in it, especially from people who might harm him. Fairy tale – Rapunzel and Jack and the Beanstalk The Story from 's Point of View In terms of the roles he's destined to play in so many stories, he remains neutral on the matter. Sure he gives up a kid there, bakes some bread here, and exchanges some beans for a cow that he's probably going to eat the minute he gets home. It's not much, but they are inciting incidents in many of these classic tales. It's the parts that aren't told so much that he's worried about. Even though it's not technically in his stories, he knows his destiny is so much more than the words spoken, and it's not the happiest destiny either. So yes, he does try to stay out of the Royal and Rebel drama, but if he had to choose a side he'd choose Rebel. He doesn't want to see his story end with sadness. Luckily, there's the option to stay out of it all, which this soft spoken fellow is grateful to have! History Before school, there isn't much to say about Forrest. He grew up in a small cottage at the edge of the woods, that was part of a small village, that was in turn filled with small village folk. He helped his father at their bakery, and never really went outside that much. Well part of that might have been because his father wouldn't allow it. After the untimely death of his mother, Forrest's father was determined to do anything he could to protect his son, limiting his access to things like the mirrornet and even refusing to let him play with the other kids in the village. This soon got to extreme levels, where if it came to light that Forrest directly disobeying his father, he would get punished. As a result, it took a lot of begging for Forrest to be allowed to go to school. So much in fact, that his father never really said yes. It was a begrudging signature on an application, and a warning that if he got hurt while away, his father would come to make him hurt ten times worse. Not the most reassuring goodbye, but one that was long overdue. Much like many of the other students at Ever After High, Forrest runs his own business in the village of Bookend, a bakery called The Sweet Shop where he serves up fresh baked bread and pastries every day! Relationships Family The Baker To say the relationship between this father and son is strained is stretching the truth just a tad. In fact, Forrest prefers not to talk about his family situation with others. With his mother dead, and his father hurting him whenever he disobeys, it's clear to see why. Friends Loup Crieur Loup was Forrest's first friend when he came to Ever After High. Not only are they roommates, but they quickly became best bros and love to hang out with each other whenever possible, and that's no lie! While they have their ups and downs, mainly in regards to how they see Polly, they get over them quickly and go back to talking about school, and work, and the juicy gossip of the town, although Forrest rarely believes any of that jibber jabber. The two are always quick to rush to defend the other, given that neither really had friends before they met! Even when the world is against them, Loup and Forrest always find a way to stay close friends through thick and thin! Polly Pea Forrest and Polly are more like friendly acquaintances than true friends, well in Polly's eyes at least. She tends to use his passive nature and polite behavior as an excuse to make him her at school servant, which he barely notices. From carrying her books from class to class, to being the first that she asks to go do something while the rest of the group hangs out, it's clear he's not really in the inner circle just yet. Well, he's only trying to get in to convince himself that being a Royal is what's right. However, whenever it's just the two of them Polly often feels something stir within her. For the first time in a while, she feels she doesn't have to put up a strong front. Maybe this quiet baker's son is just the push Polly needs to learn true kindness. Electra Febe When Electra first came to Ever After High, she wasn't expecting to find a friend in a shy baker's son, but soon the two began to get to know each other, and a deep bond was born. Forrest seems to be the only one who can understand the struggle's Electra faces with her story, since he's in the same exact boat. It was through Forrest that Electra first discovered a love of pastries. Sure, she doesn't enjoy baking them, but she's always first in line when a fresh batch of croissants comes out of the oven! He's tried to teach her how to bake before, but she always ends up making a mess of things. It makes sense, she isn't destined for housework, she's destined for a battlefield, and Forrest will be the first to say that is exactly what a kitchen looks like after Electra's been through it. Electra is still trying to convince Forrest that Polly is no good for him, but he doesn't seem to listen to her on that point. Perhaps one day he'll have a change of heart and start noticing the people who are really truly there for him? Nixie Broom While Nixie and Forrest first became friends through Polly, they have become close in their own right, mainly due to Nixie's failing grades in Cooking Class-ic. Not following? Well imagine you have access to all the wicked awesome magic in the universe the minute you put on a fancy hat. For Nixie, that's a reality, and one she loves at that. Although, being lazy and letting enchanted objects do all the work for you is exactly what she needs to learn not to let happen. Yet, she still takes the easy way and nearly destroyed the school kitchen one day through it. After that incident, Forrest took Nixie under his wing and taught her everything he knows about baking, without magic of course! Through their study time together and the shared friend group, it's clear to see why these two are close friends! Natsuko Tsuki Much like with Nixie, Forrest never imagined they would have a deeper relationship than just being friends through Polly. But when Natsuko told him of how she struggled with keeping a Royal front while secretly wanting to rebel against her fate, he became her number one shoulder to cry on. Their relationship may not be as flashy as others, but the secret friendship they share from sharing similar struggles creates a strong bond, and neither of them are going to let fate get in the way of it. Einfield Piggins Often pairing up together in Cooking Class-ic, it's not hard to see why these two would be friends! Soft spoke, kind, yet still keeping a few secrets up their sleeves, for Forrest talking to Einfield is like looking into a mirror, well if he wore pink all day and had piercings all over his face! Though, Forrest wishes Einfield would stop dragging mud into the kitchen all the time, it's very unsanitary! Romance Current Status At the moment, Forrest isn't in a relationship, but he is keeping his eyes open. Perhaps he won't friendzone the next one by accident. (saving for LondonSpear) Enemies Current Status If you aren't counting his father, Forrest is very lucky not to have any enemies at the moment. Though, who knows what the future holds? Pet Current Status Growing up, Forrest was never allowed to get a pet, but now that he's on his own he'd like to. Maybe one day he'll bring home a cat, he's always like those creatures! Gallery File:Icon.png Notes * Despite not saying it explicitly on the page, Forrest is based on the Baker from the musical "Into the Woods" ** I'm just not allowed to say that cause it's not technically a fairy tale oops Category:Wallpacapaca Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Rapunzel Category:Jack and the Beanstalk